Cairan Emosi Z!
by Sakura Yusaki
Summary: Adu Du kembali mengembangkan rencananya untuk membuat cairan yang mengacaukan emosi. Kali ini, ia membuat cairan emosi Z yang efeknya lebih kuat daripada cairan emosi X dan Y sebelumnya. Berhasilkah Boboiboy menggagalkan rencana Adu Du tersebut?


**Cairan Emosi Z!**

**(Part 1 : Awal dari Bencana Besar?)**

January 2015 by Sakura Yusaki

**Disclaimer:**

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Cairan Emosi Z © Sakura Yusaki

**Warning :**

Ini merupakan fanfic pertama author setelah mengakhiri masa hiatusnya, lamanya sang author hiatus dapat menyebabkan _typo _atau kesalahan EYD lainnya, _rated_ T untuk jaga-jaga atas 'penyiksaan' yang akan kalian temukan sendiri di fic ini, humor garing _inside_, narasi kurang jelas, sebagian besar karakternya OOC, _pairing_ yang ngaco, _genre_ : Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance (dikit doang), latar season 2 setelah episode 9— beberapa minggu sebelum kedatangan Ejo Jo, RnR please?

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah-namun-dihiasi-awan, sesosok makhluk asing berwarna kehijauan sedang membuat suatu percobaan di markas rahasianya. Markas itu memang tak terlihat seperti layaknya sebuah markas, karena letaknya yang tidak strategis, yaitu di tempat pembuangan sampah. Markas itupun terlihat sederhana, karena menggunakan kardus sebagai bahan utama pembuatannya. Tapi jangan salah, di balik markas sederhana itu, ternyata ada sesosok alien yang berambisi ingin menguasai bumi. Ia tak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang akan menghalangi rencananya itu.

"Muahahaha! Sedikit lagi rencana baruku untuk menghabiskan Boboiboy akan sempurna! Tunggulah, Boboiboy..." Adu Du—nama alien itu, terlihat sibuk di laboratoriumnya, ia sedang menggabungkan kedua jenis cairan yang berbeda di dalam sebuah tabung reaksi, "Aku, Adu Du, alien yang paling jenius dan yang laing tampan di planet Ata Ta Tiga, sebentar lagi akan menguasai semua energi cokelat di bumi! Muahahaha!" Adu Du tertawa puas, ia membayangkan seorang anak bertopi jingga yang selalu menghalanginya akan kalah oleh rencananya kali ini.

Sesosok robot berwarna ungu baru saja memasuki markas kotak, ia terlihat begitu gembira, sehingga ia menari-nari di udara sembari mencari di mana atasannya itu berada, "_Incik_ bos... ooh, _incik_ bos... Aku bawakan sesuatu untuk _incik_ bos!"

Adu Du yang sedang asyik meracik formula tidak mendengar panggilan bawahannya itu. Ia tetap asyik memikirkan rencana jahat untuk menghabisi Boboiboy, musuh terbesarnya. "Kalau aku berhasil dengan rencanaku ini, aku akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan di planet Ata Ta Tiga! Aku akan jadi kaya , dan semua orang yang pernah merendahkanku akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!" gumamnya.

"_**IN-CIK**_**-BOSSSSS!**" terdengar suara panggilan dari robot ungu itu lagi.

Tak tahan dengan suara berisik itu, Adu Du akhirnya pergi ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana robot itu berada, "Apa-apaan kau Probe! Berisik sekali! Mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" omel Adu Du pada robot berwarna ungu itu. "Kau tidak lihat ya? Aku sedang sibuk, tahu!" tambahnya.

"Iyaaa... Aku tahu _incik_ bos sedang sibuk... Karena itu aku bawakan _incik_ hadiah.." kata Probe sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya untuk menyembunyikan hadiahnya dari Adu Du, ia sengaja membuat bos-nya itu penasaran.

Raut wajah Adu Du yang kesal mendadak berubah menjadi cerah, "Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Adu Du, terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hadiah spesial hanya untuk _incik_ bos!"

Adu Du yang memang benci bertele-tele langsung melempari Probe dengan gelas besi yang sudah usang, hanya berselang beberapa detik, terdengar 'aduh'an dari robot ungu yang memang sering disiksa bos-nya itu. "Sudahlah! Beri tahu aku, cepat!"

"Wohohoho, rupanya _incik_ penasaran.."

Sebuah senyuman jahat menghiasi bibir Adu Du, "Ah! Aku tahu.. Hadiahnya itu.. Boboiboy ya? Kau hebat, Probe, bisa menghadiahkan Boboiboy padaku... Akan kuhabisi Boboiboy sampai puas, muahahaha!"

"Aduh, _incik_ bos ini... Boboiboy itu kan kuat, bagaimana bisa aku membawa Boboiboy ke sini sendirian.. Bisa-bisa aku diserang pakai keris petir berkali-kali..."

"Lalu? Hadiah yang akan kau berikan padaku ini bukan Boboiboy?"

Probe menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan, _incik_ bos.. Hadiahku ini bukan Boboiboy.."

"Hmm, kalau begitu..." Adu Du mengira-ngira,"Ah! Kau mencuri cokelat bubuk Tok Aba sebagai hadiah untukku ya?" kata Adu Du menebak-nebak. Ia berharap semoga hadiah yang diberikan Probe sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Huu, bukan, _incik_ bos... Mencuri itu kan dosa.." jawab Probe polos.

"Terus apa dong? Hmm... Kau membelikanku senjata baru dari Bago Go ya?" tebak Adu Du lagi.

"Ya ampun... Senjata Bago Go itu kan mahal, _incik_ bos. Mana mungkin aku bisa membelinya..."

Tensi Adu Du meninggi, "Argh! Boboiboy bukan, cokelat bubuk bukan, senjata juga bukan! Sebenarnya kau memberikanku apa sih?"

"Fufufu," Probe tersenyum puas karena bos-nya itu tidak dapat menebak hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan, "Jeng-jeng! Ini dia hadiah untuk _incik_ bos! Aku belikan _incik_ bos _**lipgloss**_** berwarna hijau keunguan, beraroma **_**strawberry-cherry**_** yang bisa menyala dalam gelap**!" kata Probe sambil menunjukkan _lipgloss_ yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di punggungnya.

Tanpa sadar, Adu Du menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh dengan punggung menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. "Aduh... Percuma saja aku berharap banyak tadi.." ujar Adu Du dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong. Adu Du memang tidak pernah bisa mengharapkan Probe untuk menuruti hal yang ia inginkan.

"Fufufuu~ Keren kan, _incik_ bos? Baru pertama kali aku melihat benda sehebat ini... Apalagi _lipgloss_ ini beraroma _strawberry_ dan _cherry_... Ini benar-benar hebat!" kata Probe sambil mengagumi _lipgloss_ yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aduuhh.." Adu Du memegangi kepalanya, ia berusaha berdiri lagi, "KENAPA KAU MEMBELI BENDA TAK BERGUNA SEPERTI ITU SEBAGAI HADIAH UNTUKKU, HAH?!" amarah Adu Du meledak-ledak, terlihat jelas ada api kemarahan di bola matanya, "Komputer! Berikan aku sudip listrik! Aku ingin memukul Probe atas apa yang ia lakukan!" perintah Adu Du. Lalu, Komputer memberikan sudip listrik pada Adu Du, dan dimulailah 'penyiksaan' Adu Du terhadap Probe.

**TONG! TONG! TONG!**

"A-aduuhh! S-sakit, _incik_ bos! Jangan pukul akuu!" Probe meringis kesakitan, air matanya mengalir.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTUKU! KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA DIHARAPKAN, PROBE!" Adu Du masih memukuli Probe dengan sudip listrik. Rupanya Adu Du tak paham dengan niat baik Probe yang ingin memberikan hadiah atas usahanya kerasnya selama ini.

"Huhuhu," Probe menangis deras, "M-maaf _incik_ bos.. Aku kira _incik_ akan suka hadiahku..." tambah Probe dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG AKAN SUKA HADIAHMU ITU?! KAU KIRA AKU AKAN BUTUH _LIPGLOSS_, HAH?!" emosi Adu Du semakin meninggi. Adu Du memukuli Probe berkali-kali tanpa henti.

"T-tapi _incik_ bos... _Lipgloss_ ini lagi populer dicari oleh semua orang.. S-selain itu _lipgloss_ ini bisa menyala dalam gelap.." kata Probe menjelaskan sambil terisak-isak.

"MAU MENYALA DALAM GELAP ATAU TIDAK, AKU TAK PEDULI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN BENAR?!" omelan Adu Du masih berlanjut. Karena kesal, akhirnya Adu Du memilih untuk meninggalkan Probe dan kembali ke laboratorium untuk menyelesaikan formulanya.

"Huhuhu... Tega sekali _incik_ bos... Padahal aku rela mengantre berjam-jam demi _lipgloss_ itu.." batin Probe, namun entah kenapa, tak pernah ia terpikir untuk balas dendam pada bos-nya itu.

**xox**

Sementara itu, Boboiboy dan kelompoknya sedang berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Kini, kelompok mereka terdiri atas lima orang, yaitu : Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Fang yang baru saja bergabung dengan kelompok Boboiboy, belum terlalu mengenal karakter dan kebiasaan teman-teman lainnya. Ia cenderung diam dan menutup dirinya—jadi ia tidak pernah bicara banyak dengan Boboiboy ataupun dengan teman yang lainnya.

"Haaaahh..." kata Gopal setelah menikmati beberapa teguk es cokelat spesial buatan Tok Aba, "Akhir-akhir ini suasananya damai ya... Tak ada gangguan.."

Ying membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "Mungkin Adu Du si kepala kotak itu sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan semua energi cokelat di bumi?" ia bertanya-tanya.

"Dua minggu ini kita bisa belajar dengan tenang di sekolah.. Tanpa ada gangguan dari Adu Du sedikit pun... Aku jadi curiga.." ujar Yaya sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Hei, Yaya... Kau ini terlalu mudah curiga deh!" celetuk Gopal, "Dunia yang damai, aman, tenteram, dan sejahtera begini kan enak... Masa kau malah ingin Adu Du datang dan menyebabkan masalah?" Gopal kembali meneguk es cokelatnya.

"Eeh! Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku hanya waspada. Siapa tahu, Adu Du punya rencana lain?" jelas Yaya.

"Benar juga apa katamu, Yaya... Bisa jadi Adu Du sedang menyiapkan rencana besar yang bisa menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah di Pulau Rintis ini.." sahut Boboiboy manggut-manggut.

"Ochobot, aku pesan _milkshake_ cokelat satu ya!" kata Fang. Rupanya, dari tadi ia belum memesan apapun. Berbeda sekali dengan Gopal yang sedang menikmati es cokelat yang keempat kalinya.

"Baik, _milkshake_ cokelat satu." Ochobot lalu menyiapkan pesanan Fang dengan cepat. Jari-jemari robotnya itu mulai terbiasa membantu Tok Aba untuk meracik minuman. "Ini dia, _milkshake_ cokelat." kata Ochobot sambil memberikan gelas berisikan pesanan laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Senyuman indah terukir di bibir Fang, "Terimakasih, Ochobot..." Ia meneguk minuman yang baru saja dipesannya, "Sampaikan pada Tok Aba, sebaiknya kedai ini juga menjual donat lobak merah... Masa biskuit Yaya yang tidak-enaknya-minta-ampun bisa dijual, sementara donat lobak merah yang paling enak di seluruh dunia, tidak dijual?" usul Fang sambil berbisik pada Ochobot. Bisa gawat kalau sang ketua kelas mendengar ucapannya. Bisa-bisa ia dikenakan denda atas perbuatannya itu.

Ochobot mengangguk beberapa kali, tandanya ia mengerti, "Nanti akan kusampaikan."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong..." Gopal mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Dimana Tok Aba? Tumben sekali ia tidak menjaga kedai ini..." lanjut Gopal.

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Tok Aba sedang tidak enak badan... Semalam ia memintaku untuk membelikan obat sakit kepala... Jadi, hanya Ochobot saja yang menjaga kedai." tutur Boboiboy.

"Ya ampun... Kasihan, Tok Aba..." kata Yaya iba.

"Semoga Tok Aba cepat sembuh ya, Boboiboy... Nanti biar bisa menjaga kedai ini lagi woo..." sambung Ying dengan aksen cinanya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan simpatinya pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Iya, terimakasih Yaya, Ying..." balasnya dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa jahat yang tak asing lagi bagi Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Suara tawa jahat yang khas.

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Bola mata Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menelusur ke segala arah—mencari pemilik suara tersebut. Tapi mereka tak menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Sepertinya Adu Du semakin pintar bersembunyi, sehingga Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sulit mencarinya

"Hei, Adu Du! Dimana kau?!" kata Boboiboy lantang. Ia sengaja menantang musuhnya itu agar segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Keluarlah dan jangan bersembunyi! Dasar kepala kotak!" tambah seorang teman Boboiboy yang memakai topi berwarna kuning-biru.

"Kau tidak mau keluar juga? Kau memang penakut, Adu Du!" ejek sang ketua kelas teladan, Yaya.

"Adu Du! Tunjukkan dirimu!" ucap Fang tak mau kalah, ada aura gelap di sekitar dirinya.

"Rupanya kau belum kapok juga ya?!" kali ini Gopal memberanikan diri untuk 'menantang' musuhnya itu. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini keberanian Gopal muncul—walau hanya sedikit.

"Muahahaha... Bersiaplah kau Boboiboy!" kini Adu Du menampakkan dirinya dari balik semak-semak, "Bersiaplah menerima cairan emosi Z! Tentu saja ini lebih kuat dari versi X dan Y! Terima ini!" Adu Du menembakkan cairan yang ada di dalam pistolnya, mengenai Boboiboy terlebih dahulu, lalu Fang, Yaya, Gopal, dan terakhir, Ying. Yaya dan Ying langsung tak sadarkan diri, berbeda dengan Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang tidak merasakan efek apapun setelah ditembak oleh pistol cairan emosi Z milik Adu Du tadi.

"Yaya! Ying!" kata Boboiboy panik setelah melihat kedua temannya itu tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat Yaya dan Ying yang tumbang karena serangan Adu Du tadi, Gopal jadi kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, "B-bagaimana ini, Boboiboy? Habislah kitaaaa! Habislaaahh!" kedua tangannya menempel di kepalanya, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Fang, Gopal, tolong bawa Ying dan Yaya ke rumah Tok Aba! Aku akan habisi Adu Du! Akan kubuat ia menyesali perbuatannya!" Boboiboy memberi komando pada seseorang yang memakai kacamata berbingkai ungu tua, dan pada seseorang yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau dengan variasi kuning. Boboiboy benar-benar tidak menerima perbuatan yang dilakukan Adu Du pada kedua teman perempuannya itu!

"Hei, kenapa aku harus—" sang anak berkacamata ingin komplain pada Boboiboy. Ia tidak suka jika dirinya diperintah orang lain—apalagi Boboiboy—rivalnya dalam hampir segala hal.

"**Boboiboy Halilintar**!"

Boboiboy pun berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Dengan segala emosi dan kemarahan yang ia dapatkan barusan, sangat mudah baginya untuk menggunakan kekuatan halillintarnya yang dipicu oleh kemarahan. Sebenarnya, Fang juga ingin menghabisi Adu Du. Ia tidak akan membuang-buang kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan pada Boboiboy bahwa 'dirinyalah yang terkuat'. Tapi, akhinya Fang mengerti situasi. Ia terpaksa menurut pada perintah Boboiboy dan membiarkan rivalnya itu melawan Adu Du sendirian.

"**Hujan Halilintar**!" Boboiboy Halilintar mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Gopal, ayo kita tolong Ying dan Yaya!" Fang memberi komando pada Gopal selagi Boboiboy menyerang Adu Du. Dengan segera, anak bersurai hitam kebiruan itu menggendong Ying di punggungnya, sementara Gopal menggendong Yaya. Mereka bergegas ke rumah Tok Aba untuk menolong kedua temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, Tok!"

Fang dan Gopal memasuki rumah Tok Aba walau belum diberi izin oleh sang pemilik. Karena Tok Aba juga sedang sakit, mereka tidak ingin merepotkan kakek Boboiboy itu dengan membangunkan beliau.

"Kita bawa mereka kemana, Fang?" tanya Gopal dengan nada panik. Ia masih menggendong Yaya di punggungnya.

"Uhmm," Fang terdiam dan berpikir, ada beberapa kerutan menghiasi keningnya, "Kita bawa Ying dan Yaya ke kamar Boboiboy!" usul Fang—karena sofa di ruang tamu hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja, dan satu-satunya tempat yang layak adalah kamar Boboiboy di lantai tiga yang dulunya merupakan loteng.

**xox**

"Gopal, sebaiknya kau pergi beli makanan dan obat-obatan untuk mereka. Siapa tahu mereka membutuhkannya saat siuman nanti." kata Fang menyarankan. Lagipula, Gopal hanya terdiam di sudut kamar Boboiboy sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Daripada melihat Gopal seperti itu, lebih baik ia menyuruh Gopal untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berguna.

"Ah, ehmm.." Gopal bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan menghampiri Fang, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Mana uangnya?" kata Gopal sembari mengadahkan telapak kanannya.

Fang mendengus kesal, "Tak bisa ya pakai uangmu dulu? Nanti kuganti." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Ehehehe," Gopal tertawa garing, "Aku kan masih punya banyak utang pada Tok Aba, mana mungkin aku punya uang.."

"Iya deh, ini." Fang memberikan dua lembar uang limapuluh ribuan pada Gopal.

"Kembaliannya nanti untukku ya?" kata Gopal dengan nada penuh harap.

Ekspresi Fang berubah, menunjukan 'ya-baiklah-kalau-itu-maumu'. Tanpa menunggu klarifikasi Fang, Gopal langsung berteriak kegirangan, "Asyiikkk! _Thanks_ ya, Fang."

Gopal pun pergi membeli makanan dan obat-obatan seperti yang diminta. Sementara Fang mengambil kursi dari meja belajar Boboiboy dan menariknya ke sisi kasur. Ia duduk menunggu kedua temannya siuman.

"Huft," Fang menghela nafas, "Baru saja aku merasa damai, tahu-tahu Adu Du datang dan menyebabkan kekacauan... Tapi aku bingung juga sih, tadi kan Adu Du menembaki kami semua dengan pistolnya, tapi kenapa hanya Ying dan Yaya yang merasakan efeknya?" Fang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, seorang anak bertopi jingga masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Fang menggeleng, "Belum ada perkembangan..."

Bola mata Boboiboy menjelajahi seisi ruangan, "Mana Gopal?"

"Dia sedang keluar. Tadi kuminta dia membeli makanan dan obat-obatan.."

"Oh.." Boboiboy berjalan ke sisi Fang—berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menatap kedua temannya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan tatapan miris. Boboiboy merasa bersalah karena ia tak mampu melindungi teman-temannya, sehingga ada yang terluka, tentu saja hal itu terus membuat rasa bersalah Boboiboy muncul.

"Bagaimana dengan Adu Du?" tanya Fang membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy, "Kau berhasil mengalahkannya?"

Boboiboy hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat, lalu saat ia merasa siap, barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan anak berkacamata itu, "Aku... aku sangat marah tadi... Kemarahanku keluar semua... Aku hampir membuat Adu Du terluka parah, tapi sebelum aku mengeluarkan kombo Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa-ku ia berhasil melarikan diri," Boboiboy masih tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Adu Du, "Dasar penakut kau Adu Du!"

"Jadi, dia kabur begitu saja?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Iya," Boboiboy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kini, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Fang. Aku tahu kau juga ingin membalas perbuatan Adu Du, tapi aku malah memintamu untuk menolong Ying dan Yaya... Kukira, aku bisa menghabisi Adu Du jika aku berpecah menjadi tiga, tapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan.." jelas Boboiboy dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau aku, pasti bisa menghabisi Adu Du dengan naga bayangku," Fang menunjukkan senyum indahnya, "Tapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa egois. Aku harus tahu, kapan aku mementingkan kepopuleran atau mementingkan sahabat. Dan menurutku, apa yang kulakukan tadi benar kok."

"Eh?" Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Fang.

"Jujur, aku tidak ingin kalah darimu, Boboiboy. Aku akan menjadi yang terkuat. Karena itulah, aku berlatih setiap pulang sekolah di rumah kosong dekat sekolah itu. Karena aku ingin memperkuat kekuatan bayangku." Jelas Fang. Tidak ada kebohongan dari perkataannya itu. Matanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

Mendengar pengakuan rivalnya itu, Boboiboy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Boboiboy tak menyangka, ternyata Fang bisa begitu terbuka pada dirinya, "Iya! Aku juga tidak akan kalah!" Boboiboy merentangkan tangannya ke arah Fang, dan Fang meraih tangan Boboiboy. Keduanya pun bersalaman dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke bawah dulu ya. Aku mau membuat teh manis untuk Ying dan Yaya... Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka siuman. Kau mau juga, Fang?" kata Boboiboy menawarkan.

"Aku? Uhmm—tidak, terimakasih. Aku baru saja minum _milkshake_ cokelat, tadi."

Boboiboy berjalan ke arah pintu, "Baiklah, kutinggal sebentar ya?" lalu ia menuruni tangga dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk kedua temannya yang sejak tadi belum sadarkan diri.

**xox**

Bola mata Fang menjelajah seluruh isi kamar Boboiboy. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Boboiboy. Tidak ada yang spesial sih—hanya ada lemari, meja belajar, kursi, poster, dan lain-lainnya. Tapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas laci meja Boboiboy, tak jauh dari tempat tidur—yaa sebuah foto dengan bingkai kayu. Ia meraih foto itu dan melihatnya dari dekat. Di foto itu ada Boboiboy yang sedang minum es cokelat di kedai kakeknya, ditemani dengan sahabatnya, Gopal, dan ada kedua temannya, Yaya dan Ying yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf v.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang membuatnya risih ketika ia melihat foto itu. Perasaan yang tidak dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri. Rasanya seperti ia belum resmi menjadi bagian dari kelompok mereka.

"_Haaah... Rupanya aku memang belum diakui.."_

Pikiran Fang kembali ke hari disaat ia menerima kekuatan dari Ochobot. Benar juga, ia diberikan kekuatan secara tidak sengaja oleh Ochobot, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang memang sengaja diberikan kekuatan oleh robot kuning itu. Ia bergabung dengan kelompok Boboiboy hanya karena ia memiliki kekuatan dari si bola kekuatan tersebut. Buktinya, walau ia sudah bergabung di kelompok itu, tetap saja ia tidak terlalu mengenal teman-temannya. Yang ia tahu, Yaya adalah sang ketua kelas, Ying, gadis keturunan cina yang kehilangan kekuatannya apabila ia bersin, Gopal yang suka makan dan selalu mendapatkan nilai C pada pelajaran matematika, serta Boboiboy, rivalnya dalam hampir segala hal—yang menjadi pelupa apabila ia memakai 'kuasa tiga'nya terlalu lama.

"_Sedihnya... Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?_"

"Fang..." terdengar sebuah suara lirih

Dengan segera, Fang meletakkan kembali foto itu pada tempat semula, lalu ia memutar kepalanya.

"Yaya... Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Fang pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Rupanya itu berasal dari Yaya—gadis berjilbab merah muda yang baru saja siuman.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Ehmm.."

"Biar kupanggilkan Boboiboy ya?" Fang beranjak dari kursinya, tapi gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangan Fang, "Tak usah, kau temani saja aku disini." ujar gadis itu.

Akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk tinggal, walau ia agak kaget dan tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu minta ditemani olehnya. "_Bukankah ia akan lebih nyaman bila ditemani oleh Boboiboy?_" batin Fang.

"Fang..." panggil gadis itu lagi, pandangan Fang mengarah ke wajah gadis itu. "Entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya..." sambungnya.

"Menyadari apa?" respon Fang sekenanya—ia tidak paham mengapa Yaya mengawali topik pembicaraan dengan kalimat itu.

"Menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya..." lanjut Yaya.

Fang tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Sebelumnya, sang ketua kelas tidak pernah membahas soal cinta, "Ooh... pasti Boboiboy kan?" entah kenapa hanya nama Boboiboy-lah yang terlintas di kepala Fang.

"Bukan." jawab sang ketua kelas tegas.

"Umm... Gopal?" tebak Fang lagi, walau ia tahu, orang yang disukai Yaya bukan Gopal.

"Bukan."

"Adu Du?" tebak Fang asal—ia ingin menjahili Yaya.

"Iih, bukanlah! Mana mungkin aku suka pada Adu Du!" protes gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Fang hanya tertawa melihat reaksi temannya itu, entah kenapa sifat jahilnya muncul hari ini.

"Aku suka kamu, Fang!" kata Yaya tegas. Fang yang sedang tertawa, menghentikan tawanya secara mendadak, wajah cerianya berubah menjadi wajah bingung yang sungguh tidak elit—terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "_Aku tidak salah dengar kan?_" kata-kata itu melintas di pikirannya.

Entah Fang yang memang 'tidak peka' atau ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Fang berharap, ada gangguan di telinganya, semoga apa yang ia dengan barusan adalah salah. Tapi, mata Yaya terlihat seperti mengharapkan balasan dari laki-laki berkacamata ungu tua itu. Fang benar-benar _speechless_ dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Fang mendapatkan respon yang cocok atas ucapan Yaya barusan, "Hah?! Kamu kejeduk ya?!" ekspresi Fang penuh dengan keheranan, bukankah selama ini tidak ada perlakuan spesial dari Yaya untuknya? Bahkan, Fang sering dikenakan denda karena ia pernah lupa melaksanakan tugas piket!

"E-eh? Ini dimana woo..?" terdengar suara lain dengan aksen cina yang mengalihkan perhatian Fang. Ya, Ying baru saja siuman, kini ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing.

"Ying! Syukurlah kau sudah siuman!" kata Fang bahagia—ia berharap apa yang ia lakukan sekarang bisa mengganti topik pembicaraannya dengan Yaya.

Pandangan Ying mengarah ke arah Yaya. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, begitu juga dengan Yaya. Mungkin mereka lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

"Kalian di sini dulu ya? Aku mau memberitahu Boboiboy kalau kalian sudah siuman." Fang bangkit dari kursinya, tapi lagi-lagi Yaya menahan pergelangan tangan Fang, "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang? Kau di sini saja, rawatlah aku!" pinta Yaya dengan suara manja sambil menarik-narik pergelangan tangan kiri Fang.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa? Fang di sini untuk menjagaku, tahu!" Ying bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Fang—kemudian merangkul lengan kanan Fang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ada api yang berkobar di bola mata Yaya, "Fang hanya punyaku! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun!" tambah Yaya.

Ying mendecak kesal, "Tapi akulah yang lebih dulu suka padanya!" lanjutnya.

Melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang tengah memperebutkan dirinya, Fang semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Bukankah Ying dan Yaya bersahabat? Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun meributkan sesuatu—selain nilai ujian, tapi kali ini mereka malah merebutkan Fang.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa?!" tanya Fang, suaranya sengaja ia keraskan, karena Ying dan Yaya terus saja mengoceh tidak karuan sambil menarik lengan Fang ke arah yang berlawanan. Ying menarik lengan kanan Fang ke arahnya, sementara Yaya menarik lengan kanan ke arah yang sebaliknya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Fang!" seru Ying dengan riangnya, "Rasanya, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu!"

"Jangan harap!" balas Yaya, "Takkan kubiarkan kau merebut Fang-ku!" teriak Yaya histeris.

"_Akhirnya aku populer juga_.." batin Fang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, ia ingin sekali Boboiboy melihat ini—melihat saat-saat popularitasnya, diperebutkan oleh dua orang gadis sekelasnya.

Walau senang karena popularitasnya bertambah, tapi Fang tetap saja merasa kesakitan karena kedua temannya itu terus menerus menarik lengan kanan dan lengan kirinya ke arah yang berlawanan, "Walau kalian begitu menyukaiku, bisa tolong lepaskan lenganku?" pinta Fang sambil menahan sakit.

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu walau hanya untuk sedetik, cinta~" balas Ying sambil terkekeh, ia semakin kuat menarik lengan Fang. Fang meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, takkan kulepaskan tanganku ini~" tambah Yaya, lalu ia tertawa dengan nada khas-nya, seperti saat ia terkena cairan emosi Y beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mendengar jawaban kedua temannya yang aneh dan mulai mengarah ke hal yang tidak normal, Fang bergidik ngeri, "**K-kalian sudah tidak normal! Lepaskan aku!**" Fang meronta-ronta, ia ingin menjauh dari kedua temannya itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, namun sayang, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Ying dan Yaya memegangnya erat-erat, ibarat Fang adalah mainan mereka yang tidak boleh direbut oleh siapapun juga.

"Aku akan terus menempel padamu!" seru Ying dengan wajah ceria.

"Iya, iya! Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari kami!" kata Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Ugh," Fang hanya bisa pasrah ditarik kesana dan kemari, "**BOBOIBOOOYYY! TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUU!**"

**xox**

Seorang anak bertopi jingga sedang menambahkan gula ke dalam teh yang dibuatnya. Lalu, anak itu mengaduk-ngaduk teh itu hingga dirasa cukup. Kemudian ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atasnya.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku segera ke atas. Mungkin Ying dan Yaya sudah siuman.." ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu—Boboiboy membawa nampan tersebut menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, ia berhenti sejenak untuk membuka pintu, "Fang, apakah Ying dan Yaya sudah—,"

Boboiboy tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di balik pintu yang baru saja dibukanya, terlihat sesuatu yang tak biasa. Saking kagetnya, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampannya. Ia juga membiarkan rahangnya terbuka untuk beberapa detik, begitu pun dengan matanya yang tak berkedip. Yang dilihat Boboiboy adalah rivalnya yang sedang mencoba menghindar dari seorang gadis berjilbab merah muda yang ingin menjambaki rambutnya, sementara gadis yang memakai kacamata berbingkai biru sedang memeluk Fang dari belakang.

"F-Fang! Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy penuh keheranan.

"T-to..t-tolong jauhkan aku d-dari m-merekaaa..." jawab Fang terbata-bata, suaranya pun hampir habis. Nampaknya ia benar-benar sudah menjadi 'boneka' bagi kedua gadis itu.

Boboiboy mengangguk tanpa bertanya sepatah kata pun, "Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" tak lama kemudian, muncullah dua orang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang satu memakai baju beraksen biru, yang satunya hitam-merah, sementara dirinya sendiri memakai baju beraksen hitam-kuning.

"Halilintar, kau jaga Yaya! Taufan, kau jaga Ying! Aku akan membawa Fang menjauh dari sini." perintah Boboiboy Gempa kepada dua orang yang mirip dengannya.

"Siap! Aku mengerti!" jawab Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Halilintar bersamaan.

"Dalam hitunganku ya? 1... 2... 3!"

Boboiboy Taufan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ying dari Fang, "Uh! Susahnya! Ia memeluk terlalu kuat!" ujar Boboiboy Taufan, namun ia tetap berusaha melepaskannya. Sementara Boboiboy Halilintar mencoba membawa Yaya ke sudut ruangan dengan kecepatan kilat, tapi sulit sekali, karena Yaya bisa terbang, dan Yaya terus menghindar dari Boboiboy Halilintar. Boboiboy Gempa mendekati Fang dan mengajaknya untuk segera menjauh dari Ying dan Yaya selagi mereka sibuk.

"Fang, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Boboiboy Gempa, ia membantu Fang untuk berdiri.

"Aku tak bisa, Boboiboy... Sepertinya kakiku terkilir..." kata Fang sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang terhalang oleh sepatu merah marunnya.

"Kalau begitu," Boboiboy Gempa berjongkok memunggungi Fang, "Ayo naik." lanjutnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menawarkan bantuan pada Fang

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus **digendong** olehmu?!" respon Fang kaget, ia memberikan sedikit penekanan nada.

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Kakimu kan terkilir, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu berjalan menuruni tangga?"

"Aku bisa turun sendiri kok dengan memunculkan harimau bayang!" kata Fang bersikeras.

Boboiboy Gempa menghiraukan perkataan Fang barusan, "Ayo, Fang! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Ayo cepat naik!"

Fang hanya bisa pasrah, ia kemudian naik ke punggung Boboiboy dan berpegangan erat. Lalu, Boboiboy Gempa menggendong Fang menuruni tangga, lalu Boboiboy Gempa berhenti ketika mereka sampai di ruang keluarga, dimana ada sofa dan televisi—tempat biasa untuk bermain _game_ Papa Zola dengan sahabatnya, Gopal.

Boboiboy Gempa lalu menurunkan Fang pelan-pelan dan Fang segera duduk di sofa.

"Fang, apa yang terjadi pada Yaya dan Ying?! Kenapa mereka bisa begitu tergila-gila padamu?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa, ia mencemaskan kedua temannya.

"Hahahaha, aku kan populer... Wajar saja kalau mereka berdua tergila-gila padaku.." jawab Fang sambil tertawa riang—tampaknya ia menikmati kepopulerannya.

Boboiboy Gempa hanya merespon kalimat Fang dengan ekspresi wajah 'krik-krik-krik'. Tapi Fang masih saja tertawa, sepertinya ia lupa dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah.."

Fang tersenyum puas pada Boboiboy Gempa—ia ingin sekali menggoda rivalnya itu, "Kau cemburu ya? Kau tahu, tidak? Tadi, Yaya—,"

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi pada mereka!" kata Boboiboy Gempa memotong ucapan Fang.

Tawa Fang segera berhenti, ekspresi riang di wajahnya berubah dalam sekejap menjadi ekspresi takut.

"B-Bo..B-Boboiboy, t-tolong! M-mereka begitu menakutkan... Mereka seperti z_ombie_!" ujar Fang dengan suara ketakutan. Sementara Boboiboy Gempa hanya tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan rivalnya itu, "_Zombie? Berlebihan ah.._" pikir Boboiboy Gempa, mungkin memang Yaya tegas dan terkadang ia galak, tapi tak pernah ia mengatakan bahwa Yaya seperti _zombie_.

"Aku serius, Boboiboy!" Fang meyakinkan rivalnya yang memakai topi jingga, "Mereka terus-terusan mengejarku! Entah kenapa bisa begitu.." lanjut Fang.

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Semakin aku menghindari mereka, semakin ingin mereka mendekatiku!" tambah Fang histeris.

Boboiboy Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi, karena itulah mereka sulit dipisahkan darimu?"

"Iya," Fang mengangguk beberapa kali, "Awalnya tidak separah itu, tapi semenjak Ying siuman, Yaya jadi merasa bahwa Ying adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkanku." jelas Fang.

Boboiboy Gempa bingung harus merespon apa, tapi kini ia mengerti bagaimana kelakuan kedua temannya terhadap anak bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

"Mereka ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Bahkan, mereka tidak segan-segan untuk melukaiku. Lihat ini!" anak berkacamata itu menggulung lengan bajunya, menunjukkan luka-luka lecet yang dia dapatkan barusan. Ia juga mendapatkan beberapa warna biru-keunguan di pergelangan tangannya. "Penyebab kakiku terkilir juga karena mereka!" kata Fang kesal.

Boboiboy Gempa bergidik ngeri, "Uuh, cukup menyeramkan juga..." ujar Boboiboy sambil mengecilkan sebelah matanya.

"Hhhh," Fang menghela nafas, "Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau telat datangnya..." kata Fang sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terkena jambakan Yaya beberapa kali, "Padahal, aku butuh bantuan.." sambungnya cepat.

Lagi-lagi, Boboiboy Gempa tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, tapi mulutnya secara refleks mengucapkan 'maaf'. Fang hanya bisa terdiam—ia tahu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Boboiboy, tapi ia merasa bahwa Boboiboy harus meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Fang dan Boboiboy Gempa hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain di tengah keheningan. Fang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Boboiboy—ya, hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya—soal dirinya, kekuatannya, dan pendapat Boboiboy serta teman-temannya tentang dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, Fang tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sementara Boboiboy Gempa, pikirannya melayang entah kemana—tapi sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu soal Fang—atau soal Yaya dan Ying.

" Umm, aku mau melihat situasi di atas dulu," Boboiboy Gempa kembali bicara pada Fang setelah sesi 'diam-diaman' mereka, "Kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendirian di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya Boboiboy Gempa sedang baik hati dan begitu peduli dengan rivalnya ini.

Fang menjawab dengan _cool_, "Tak apa. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa sendirian."

Boboiboy Gempa menghela nafas, kemudian ia mendekati Fang, "Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Kau sedang terluka." tambahnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku." Fang mengubah posisinya—dari duduk di sofa, sekarang ia tiduran di sofa.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Boboiboy Gempa percaya dengan ucapan Fang. Ia yakin Fang bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula, kalau ada apa-apa, Fang kan bisa mengeluarkan naga bayang yang luar biasa kuat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti akan kupanggilkan Ochobot untuk mengobatimu ya."

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Boboiboy. Aku merasa telah berhutang banyak pada sainganku sendiri." tutur Fang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kecil yang ada di dekat sofa—mungkin ia tidak ingin ekspresinya saat ini diketahui oleh Boboiboy Gempa.

Boboiboy Gempa tersenyum, "Rival? Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai rival, Fang." Boboiboy Gempa mendekati Fang, "Hmm, kalau begitu... Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, kita teman ya?" ia mengangkat kelingkingnya dan mendekatkan jarinya ke arah Fang.

Fang menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, ia melihat riv—umm—temannya itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Dengan segera, Fang mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Boboiboy. Mereka telah berjanji sebagai teman sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Boboiboy Gempa kembali ke atas. Walaupun Fang sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya, entah kenapa ia belum puas dengan jawaban Boboiboy. Kata-kata Boboiboy selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, kita teman ya?_"

"Fuuh," Fang menghela nafas panjang, "_Jadi, sekarang kita __**resmi**__ menjadi teman?_" batinnya.

Tentu saja Fang masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Mulai dari serangan Adu Du, perasaan 'diperebutkan' oleh dua orang temannya yang menariknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sampai resmi diakui sebagai 'teman' oleh orang yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya. Kini, Fang menemukan satu kelebihan Boboiboy yang tidak ada pada dirinya. Ya, Boboiboy adalah seorang yang pemaaf. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang mengutamakan balas dendam setelah 'kepopuleran' dan 'kekuatan'.

Jika mengingat kembali masa lalu, sudah seberapa seringkah Fang berusaha mengganggu Boboiboy? Mulai dari kejadian di rumah kosong itu, bertanding sepak bola dengan cara kotor—bahkan sampai melibatkan Adu Du yang bermain curang, dan masih banyak lagi perbuatan-perbuatan tidak baik yang ia lakukan pada Boboiboy. Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasannya? Rivalnya itu justru memaafkannya, dan ia menyatakan bahwa Fang adalah 'teman'nya.

Tahu-tahu ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul di dalam diri Fang. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus minta maaf atas apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini pada Boboiboy. Selain itu, ada satu kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Boboiboy secara langsung, tapi ia merasa malu jika mengatakannya.

Tentu saja! Kalau Fang mengatakannya, bisa-bisa _image_ _cool_-nya di sekolah akan hancur dengan mudahnya. Padahal, membangun kepopuleran itu tidaklah mudah.

Ya,

Satu kata yang ingin disampaikan oleh Fang adalah...

"_Terimakasih, Boboiboy..._"

Yang merupakan suatu kata sederhana, tapi tidak pernah bisa ia ucapkan.

_**~ To Be Continued~**_

**A/N** : Fuwaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ pertama dari fic pertama Saki di fandom Boboiboy! Semoga ini bisa menginspirasi semua yang membaca fic ini ^^ Rencananya akan ada dua atau tiga _chapter_, tapi itu masih sangat mungkin untuk berubah. Semuanya tergantung adanya ide dan inspirasi yang masuk ke kepala Saki XD Saki udah lama nggak bikin fanfic, sekalinya bikin langsung "aduh, ini gimana?!", "lanjutannya gimana?", "habis itu gimana?" /okeabaikan.

Oke... Saki juga bingung kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi begini XoX padahal awalnya semua normal-normal aja di buku ide Saki (tempat lahirnya ide fanfic sebelum diketik), tapi setelah diketik dan diberikan narasi, kok jadi banyak karakter yang OOC ya... Yaah sudahlah, nanti Saki perbaiki kekurangan ini di _chapter_ dua. Mohon dukungannya! OuO Niatnya, satu chapter hanya berisi sekitar 2k words saja, tapi Saki dapat _request_ dari teman Saki, "_Satu chapter 4k words ya!_". Dan akhirnya Saki berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan 5.4k words (termasuk dengan A/N), yeay! (?)

Yak, jadi seperti yang kalian lihat sebagaimana fic di atas, ada _pairing-pairing_ YayaxFang, YingxFang, bahkan ada juga sedikit _sho-ai _dari BBBxFang dan AduDuxProbe (eh, masa sih?). Terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca OwO Saki juga berharap, kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengisi kolom _review_ di bawah ini. _Onegai_? OuO

**Review anda akan menentukan nasib saya(?)**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya! ^^**

16


End file.
